Above the Clouds
by calzonafics
Summary: Callie and Arizona are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle. They never work together, until Arizona's brother dies and her life is turned upside down. Could Callie be the woman to comfort Arizona? And what is that big secret Callie is keeping from everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the following message first!**

**I decided to start a new Calzona story. I think this could be a great one, but I'm gonna need your help for that. Reviews are what keep writers going. I have no idea how this story will go, so I'm gonna need your input, illuminating ideas, sexy suggestions, terrifying cliffhangers and encouraging messages to keep me going! I plan on updating every week :)**

**This story won't be about doctors, so forget the hospital atmosphere. Callie and Arizona are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle, a very famous airline. Very famous and very non-existent in real life. I made everything up, so any similarities with real life, real life people or someone else's story are totally coincidental. I'm sorry in advance if you feel disadvantaged in any way.**

**I've written stuff before but I'm not a writer and English is not my native language. Go easy on me in that department please :)**

**This story is rated M for later chapters, so prepare for some Calzona sexy times! Also, I'd love for you to read the whole story and not skip to the sexy scenes (confession: I do that myself sometimes). If you read it from the start, the build up will lead to an even better experience of those scenes! I speak from experience :p  
><strong>**Of course, I'm just giving advice here, you can also choose to ignore it ;)  
><strong>**I will try to make the less 'exciting' scenes as enjoyable for you to read as possible, with lots of flirting and not too many boring conversations ;)**

**Ok, I've bored you enough with my long prologue, now please start reading and tell me what you think by writing a review!  
><strong>**You can also contact me through PM here or you can just send me a message on twitter: {at}capmirezcalzona!**

**XOXO from a Dutch Calzona addict and wannabe-writer**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1.<p>

* * *

><p>'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard of this Boeing 747-800 headed to San Francisco. We wish you a pleasant flight. Please listen carefully to the safety instructions as explained in the following video.'<p>

Callie's voice echoed through the plane as she spoke into the microphone. She pushed a button and several small television screens appeared from the airplane ceiling. A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned back against the wall. She just got back from a strenuous flight from New York to Seattle and was now asked to be a substitute in this flight to San Francisco. Some colleagues' brother died in Iraq and the woman was forced to cancel working on this flight on short notice. Nobody else was available and Callie wasn't a person who said 'no' often. Besides, she needed the money. That new apartment in Seattle turned out to be quite expensive after all. However, she cursed herself for saying yes at this moment, tiredness washing over her, blocking out any other feelings she might have.

'Are you ok?' A tall woman stood in front of her, her long hair tied in an elegant ponytail. 'I'm Teddy. You must be Arizona's substitute? '

'I'm someone's substitute, no idea whose..' Callie managed to flash her a tiny smile.

'You look exhausted. Why are you even working now?'

'Because.. Seriously, I don't even know. I just hope this flight will be over soon.'

'It's only two hours. I have lots of energy, I'll work a little harder so you can relax.'

'That's really sweet of you, thanks.'

'Anytime. Oh, we're heading to the runway. We should make sure everyone has their seatbelts on.'

They walked through the plane together, Callie checking one side and Teddy the other. When they made sure everyone was ready to leave, they sat down and fastened their own seatbelts.

The rest of the flight passed in a haze for Callie. She gave someone coffee instead of coke and didn't even notice a cute guy who was obviously hitting on her, but somehow she managed to survive till they landed safely in San Francisco.

'I'm gonna crash in the first hotel that crosses my path', she said to Teddy. They had been talking quite a lot during the flight and Teddy turned out to be surprisingly nice company.

'You can crash in my apartment if you want, it's not far from here.'

'I thought you said you live in Seattle?' Callie replied, a slightly amazed look on her face.

'I do, but I also have a small apartment here because I'm on this particular flight often.'

'In that case, yeah, I'd love to crash at your place for the night. Thanks for the offer.'

After making sure all passengers left and the plane was more or less clean, they left too and reached the streets of San Francisco after a short walk through the airport.

'This way', Teddy pointed.

The tall woman hadn't lied when she said her apartment was close, the walk was barely ten minutes.

'I don't really have a guest room, my apartment is pretty small, but you can sleep on the couch, I have an extra blanket.'

'I can't thank you enough', Callie said gratefully. Teddy handed her the blanket and five minutes later, she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight was shining through the opened curtains as Callie woke up the next morning. Teddy was already up, making coffee in the kitchen.<p>

'Oh, hey, you're up! You can take a shower if you want, towels are in the bathroom.'

'Thanks.' Callie ran her hand through her dark, wavy hair in an unsuccessful attempt to untangle it. 'I'm sorry, I'm always a bit of a mess in the morning.'

'Who isn't?' Teddy laughed. 'Go shower, you'll feel better after. Are you planning on taking a flight back to Seattle today?'

'Yeah, I need to go home, my apartment is still a mess because I just moved there. I have a couple of free days now, luckily.'

'That's great, I'm sure it'll look beautiful when it's done. Where in Seattle do you live by the way?'

'Prospect Street, close to the Volunteer Park.'

'No way! Arizona just moved to that area too! Harrison Street.' After receiving a blank look from Callie, she added: 'Arizona. You know, the colleague whose shift you took over yesterday.'

'Oh, her. That's coincidental, maybe I'll see her some day.' Callie highly doubted that though; Seattle was a big city and up till now, she had never been on the same flight with the mysterious woman. Teddy seemed to like her very much. 'What kind of flights does she do? I never work with her.'

'She mainly does short trips, like from Seattle to SF or Sacramento.'

'That explains why I've never met her; I usually do the long flights to New York and Europe.'

'You should meet her some day, I think you'd really like her!'

'Yeah, maybe I will.'

There was a short silence, in which they just smiled to each other.

'Hey, I already checked the flight schedule to Seattle today, there's a flight at 1pm. Wanna take that one?' Teddy asked.

'That would be perfect. I'll take a quick shower and I'll be back soon!'

* * *

><p>'Arizona! How are you?'<p>

'Hey Teddy. I'm... I'm glad you're calling. Will you come to the funeral tomorrow?'

'Yes, of course. I'll be there for you. Again, I'm so very sorry for your loss. Tim was a great man. I know I only met him twice, but he was kind and generous. A good man. Do you want me to come over now? For a hug?'

'I know you're in SF now. Don't come back just for me.'

'I'll come tomorrow anyway. I'll see if I can get a flight tonight.'

Arizona let out a content sigh. 'Thanks Teddy. You really are the best.'

'Hey, you need a friend right now. I hope I can make you feel a little bit better. See you at the airport in a few hours, I'll text you when I land.'

'Sure. See you soon!'

* * *

><p>Tears streamed across Arizona's face as her best friend walked over and gave her a bone crushing hug.<p>

'It's ok. I'm here for you. I've got you.' They just stood there hugging in the arrivals hall for a while. 'Let's go home', Teddy said when Arizona had calmed down a little.

They walked over to Arizona's apartment, Teddy holding her hand reassuringly. 'Arizona, you will get through this. I know you're somewhere very deep at the moment, but we can get you out of there. When you're ready for it.'

'We?'

'Yes, you and me. And I just met an awesome young woman, I'm thinking she could be an amazing friend to both of us. She took over your shift a few days ago. When... When they...'

'When they brought him home from Iraq. Yeah, I had to call off work. I couldn't handle it.'

'Of course, we understand, Arizona. I talked to the boss, you can take as many days off as you need.'

'No, I wanna start again next week. I can't be in this apartment all day, all alone.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what else I'd do.'

'I really want you to work with someone who is kind and capable of comforting you then. The problem is, I'm going on a big trip to Europe next week so I can't work with you and be there for you.'

'I'll be fine Teddy, don't worry. I can manage, I'm a big girl. A good man in a storm.'

'Yeah, you are. I know you're strong and I know you will push through this. But you can allow yourself to be vulnerable sometimes, girl. It's only human. People won't think of that as weak.'

'Yeah..' Arizona didn't really believe in that statement. 'I can do this alone.'

Teddy gave her a loving hug. 'Just know that you don't have to be alone in this. You can always call me. Now let's get you to bed.'

* * *

><p>Callie was in her apartment, painting the walls of her bedroom. Teddy had walked her to the San Francisco airport two days earlier and they had said goodbye, exchanging phone numbers to keep in touch. She really liked this woman, Callie thought as the wall she was painting gradually turned more purple. The phone rang. The Latina quickly got rid of her paint-covered plastic gloves and accepted the call.<p>

'Teddy, I was just thinking about you!'

There was a short silence on the other side of the line and then a snigger. 'I hope you don't have a thing for me, Callie, because I don't play for your team.'

'I wasn't thinking about you in that way, miss popular. Besides, I don't fall for girls.'

'Oh.' There was another silence. 'Really? I thought.. You know, people talk. At the airport, people talk. I was told you slept with a woman, so I figured... Never mind, it's none of my business, forget I asked.'

'No it's ok. I did sleep with a woman. Once. Huge mistake. I thought I felt something for her but it probably just was the lack of sex I had the months before.'

'Oh, I see. So you're not into girls?' Teddy was a little disappointed. She was convinced that Arizona and Callie would be a perfect match. Her blonde friend had been into girls since she was a teenager and was currently single. This changed all her matchmaking plans.

'No, I'm not. I mean, I'm not against it or anything, and I must feel some kind of attraction to women, otherwise I would have chosen to sleep with a man, not with a woman. But I've never been in love with a woman.'

'Yeah, there might be something then', Teddy deduced. 'Anyway, the reason I'm calling. Arizona is in a pretty bad place at the moment but she wants to start working again. I'll be out of the country though, and I really think she needs a nice person to catch her when she falls, you know? Talk to her, be there for her, take over when it's too much for her. And I am sure you are the perfect woman to do that. You're kind and comforting and just talking to you feels like being hugged very tightly. You have this.. this thing over you that makes other people feel at ease. So I'm calling you to ask if you would please work with her on the short flights next week. I know you usually don't do those, but she really needs someone. And you'd be perfect. So as a friend, I'm asking you if you could do it. Please.'

Callie was silent for a while. She didn't even know this Arizona woman and now she was supposed to comfort her? On the other hand, a few short flights couldn't hurt, with all the work that had to be done in her apartment.

'Ok, sure, I'll do it. Tell me when her shifts are and I'll talk to the boss.'

'Thank you, Callie, you're the best! This really means a lot to me.'

'You're welcome. I hope I can make your friend feel a little bit better.'

'I'm sure you can. Like I said, being around you makes me feel relaxed. I hope you have the same effect on Arizona.'

'Yeah, I hope so.' Callie smiled shortly and then shot a quick glance at the semi-purple wall. 'Hey, I gotta get back to painting before it dries out. Have fun in Europe and call me after, I'd love to hear your stories!'

'Sure thing! Good luck with the painting. And with Arizona, she can be a real piece of work sometimes.'

'Thanks. I think I can handle her, I'm pretty hardcore.'

Teddy chuckled. 'You're a soft teddy bear.'

'I'm hardcore.'

'Ok, tough guy, talk to you later!'

'Bye!'

Callie threw the phone on the couch and grabbed her paint brush again.

_This woman better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dear readers, here's chapter 2, exactly one week after chapter 1! Have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

* * *

><p>'You did WHAT?!' Arizona's eyes widened when she heard what Teddy had just said.<p>

'I'm sorry, I just thought...'

'I told you I don't need a bodyguard! And now you've asked a stranger if she can babysit me? This is...'

'I do think you need help. And she's not a stranger to _me_. She's a great woman. You'll just have to suck it up, because everything has already been settled with the boss.'

'You're a real piece of work. You're my friend, and I need you to _talk_ to me, not to _control_ me. Well I guess I can't change anything anymore. You have a nice vacay. I'll be fine.'

'Don't be mad now! I did it in your best interest. And yeah, you'll be fine. Have fun with Callie, she's great. And be nice to her, please. I gotta go to my gate now, I'll see you in two weeks. You can always use my apartment in Miami if you need to, you have the key.'

'Thanks, that's really great. Have a good time in Europe, I'm sorry I got so upset...'

'I get it, Arizona. Don't worry.'

Teddy gave her a tight hug. 'Bye sweetheart.'

'Bye bye.'

Teddy walked away. She was almost going around the corner when she looked over her shoulder and yelled: 'Be nice to her!'

'Yeah, yeah', Arizona yelled back, an amused smile on her face. That Callie must be pretty special, Teddy usually didn't talk about people that way.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona walked in the direction of 'her' plane. That is, the plane in which she was going to work the next few hours. She wondered if she would recognize Callie. Teddy had told her that it's a brunette with wavy dark hair and brown eyes. 'Exactly your type', she had added. That was true, Arizona was totally attracted to brunettes. Right now wasn't really the time to get into a relationship though. Or a fling. Her life was messed up enough already.<p>

That was, until she saw the woman who was waiting for her at the entrance of the gate. That wasn't just a brunette. That was a hot, smoking hot Latina.

'_Oh god, I won't survive this week'_, Arizona mumbled to herself as she walked over to the package of sexyness in front of her.

'Uhm, hey.. You must be Callie', she started nervously.

The woman in front of her had a slightly amazed look on her face, then realized she was totally silent and said: 'Oh sorry, yeah I am.'

_What the...?!_ Teddy had told her Arizona was nice. She didn't tell her she was _gorgeous_. Curly blonde hair, her company skirt fitting perfectly around a slim waist and hips, and those _eyes_. They had a beautiful shade of blue that made it hard for Callie to stop looking at them. She was definitely attracted to women. Or to this particular woman. How was she supposed to comfort her? One touch and her libido would skyrocket and never get back to normal again. Damnit.

_And I could never have her, even if we both wanted to._

In the meantime, Arizona was having similar thoughts. She had looked down (big mistake) and noticed smooth, tanned legs coming from under a blue skirt, the same skirt she was wearing herself. It looked so much better on those curvaceous hips though. _You have to look up again or it will seem very suspicious_. Even bigger mistake. Her eyes landed on a pair of delicious boobs, perfectly fitting in her white blouse. The company blouse that didn't look sexy on anybody. This woman seemed to be the exception to the rule.

'Let's get inside.' Callie's soft voice snapped Arizona out of her lingering stares.

'Wha.. Oh, yeah sure.' Arizona's shaky reply was misinterpreted by Callie, who thought it must be because of the difficult period she was in.

'I'm really sorry about your brother, Arizona.'

Her brother. Her brother died. In those few seconds of total amazement, Arizona had forgotten. This was the first time she didn't have her brother on her mind.

'Thanks.' She didn't know what else to reply. And even if she knew, she was sure she wouldn't be able to get it out of her mouth. They walked into the plane, both silent, minds racing. They greated their colleagues and started to prep the plane. Passengers started to shuffle inside. Before they knew it, they were up in the air and it was time to start bringing people drinks and food. There were two food carts on the plane, one started at the front and one that started in the back. As each food cart required two stewardesses, Callie wanted to pair up with Arizona, so that she could keep an eye on her, like Teddy had told her. Arizona seemed to already have a partner though, because she had turned her back on Callie and was walking to the back of the plane, together with another woman, as if it was a daily routine. Callie knew she wasn't supposed to experience the feeling of slight jealousy at that moment, but she did. She reluctantly grabbed the food cart in the front of the plane and pulled it after her, walking backwards. Slowly, she worked her way through the plane, handing people drinks and sandwiches. When she was almost halfway through the plane, she heard Arizona's voice, she was talking to a passenger. Callie couldn't see her, they were back to back, but just hearing that voice made her heart skip a beat. What was happening to her? This was a woman's _voice_, she wasn't supposed to feel this way about a woman's voice. She had never even felt this way about a men's voice.

_Focus, Torres, you have customers._

She had just handed over a can of Coca Cola to a young boy when it happened. Her breathing hitched, heart hammering in her chest, blood flowing through her vessels, reddening every inch of her tanned skin.

_Her butt. Arizona's butt. Against mine. You've got to be kidding me._

Arizona's mind was racing. The hot colleague, Teddy's friend, the woman who made her forget about everything when she looked at her, was touching her. Her _ass_, to be specific. Not on purpose though, unfortunately. To be honest, Arizona was debating if _she _didn't do it on purpose herself. She concluded she probably did, desperate as he was to be distracted from the situation. This woman could help her escape from reality. She realized that Teddy was right, she couldn't do this alone. She knew that the thought that crossed her mind was wrong. So wrong. And yet, she knew she'd feel so much better after a night of meaningless sex with this woman. Those beautiful big brown orbs would be able to make the sadness disappear for a while, and honestly, that was all Arizona wanted. So she leaned back, her mouth awfully close to the Latina's ear, and whispered: 'sorry'. The feeling of warm breath against her ear sent chills through Callie's body. She was incapable of saying any useful words back, so she chose the easy way: to remain silent.

_Splash!_

'Fuck!'

Arizona, who was trying to get the brunette's attention and pouring coffee in a cup at the same time, proved to be a poor multitasker as the plastic coffee cup was now on the floor, surrounded by a large puddle of brown liquid. Callie heard the ominous splash and the subsequent curse that left the blonde's mouth and immediately turned around. She only needed one second to realize what had happened, then grabbed a bunch of tissues and got on her knees. At the exact same moment, the blonde did the same thing so the two women were now on the floor, their faces only inches apart. They stared at each other for a full five seconds. Arizona started leaning in slowly, never losing eye contact with her brand new colleague, her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes darted down for a second, looking at Callie's full lips, before moving back to dark eyes again.

_I need to kiss those lips._

'You two OK down there?' Arizona's food cart buddy was leaning over the trolley, looking down on her coworkers and observing the scene.

Arizona was snapped out of the moment and looked up. 'We're fine, Colleen.' She couldn't help sounding a little disappointed. This was the perfect opportunity to kiss Callie and get lucky tonight and her stupid colleague had ruined it. Her stupid colleague, who happened to have a crush on her since the first day she set foot in this airport.

'_Perfect', _Arizona mumbled, looking down at the brown stain. The stain was past recovery. She could only hope she'd get another chance with the Latina.

A loose strand of hair was tucked behind her ear gently by a soft, tanned hand. 'You OK?'

Arizona looked up and met those beautiful brown eyes again. 'Yeah. Thanks.'

'Let's just get you up then. Wanna relax and chat for a bit? You seem strained.' Callie stood up, took Arizona's arm and helped her up too. Their colleagues had already moved the food carts back to both ends of the plane and Callie lead Arizona to a closed off space with a few folding chairs in it.

'Tea?'

'Thanks.'

As Callie got them both a cup of tea, Arizona just sat and thought. Teddy told her that being around Callie would make her feel at ease. Nothing could be further from the truth. Nervous, clumsy, restless, _different_, that's what she felt like. Arizona Robbins had never been unsteady. She just needed to get laid and it would all be over, she figured. But that wasn't her either. She didn't sleep with people to get out of her misery, that was just all kinds of wrong. But her sense of wrong and right was completely disturbed, Tim's death had made everything blurry and she couldn't reflect on herself anymore. Callie made her forget about Tim and that was all she needed at the moment.

Callie was back again, now carrying two fuming cups of tea. 'Here you go.'

Arizona gratefully took the cup and smiled up at Callie. 'Thank you.'

Callie sat down next to Arizona and studied her for a moment. 'Are you really OK? You seem so tense.' She stretched out her arm and laid it on the blonde's shoulder, kneading the muscles gently. A moan worked itself out of Arizona's mouth as she felt the strong hand working on her shoulder.

'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Callie looked alarmed and stopped moving her hand but didn't pull back.

'No, no, you didn't. It felt amazing, actually.' She turned her head to look at Callie. 'You can give me a back rub anytime,' she added with a wink.

_Did she just wink or was it just a blink of her eye? _ Callie decided to flirt back; after all, she had nothing to lose here. She wouldn't see Arizona again after this week, if she was rejected it wouldn't be some kind of awkward event between colleagues.

Callie lowered her voice and whispered: 'If I can see a little bit more of your soft skin then...' She tucked on Arizona's blouse, the skin of her shoulder now partly visible. She ran her finger over it slowly.

Arizona's heart felt like it was doing loops inside her chest and she was starting to sweat a little. So this was what months of abstinence did to you. A big part of her mind wanted to just drag this woman home and christen every room in her apartment.

_Snap out of it, Arizona. You can't take advantage of her like this._

'Can you… please stop that?' Arizona felt like she would snap like a twig if she allowed Callie to go on for one more second.

'What if I don't want to?'

_How is this woman even real? _Arizona swallowed loudly, then looked into Callie's eyes, silently begging her to stop.

The brunette got the hint and pulled her hand back.

'Thanks,' Arizona mumbled, looking away awkwardly. 'I'm just… I'm gonna...' She pointed at the door, then quickly walked out of the small room, the tea cup still clenched in her right hand.

_Is there any way I can prevent myself from taking her home tonight?_

Callie was left alone in the tiny room with some very disturbing thoughts darting through her head.

_I can't have her, I must keep the secret. I can't sleep with the enemy._

* * *

><p><strong>Will Arizona be able to control herself? And what is Callie's big secret? You're gonna have to wait and see how the story unfolds ;)<strong>

**AN: thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the nice comments and suggestions, please keep sending them! They give me loads of motivation :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fangirls! Here's the next chapter, a little sooner than planned but I don't think you'll complain ;)  
><strong>**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p>'Torres. Do you still remember your assignment?'<p>

'Y-yes.' Callie stammered, her phone pressed against her ear. She _never_ got a phonecall from the boss himself.

'Then can you tell me exactly why you are not _executing _that assignment?'

'I.. I-'

'I'm patiently waiting, Torres, I have all day.' The sarcastic tone in his voice couldn't be missed.

'I'm s-sorry, sir. Something happened and I was... forced to only work on small flights.'

'And what does one do when one is forced to do something that is against ones assignment?'

'One… One will try everything in ones power to prevent one has to do it.'

'Well? Did you?'

'I-'

'_Did_ you?' The tone of her boss's voice was menacing.

Callie was silent for a few seconds. 'No.'

'Then I suggest you do everything to make up for that mistake. You know what happens when you don't obey.'

The call was ended and Callie stood, rooted to the spot, heart hammering in her chest.

_You know what happens when you don't obey._

* * *

><p>Arizona was eying Callie up and down as she was having a phonecall with someone down the hall. They had just arrived in Seattle again after their forth and back flight to Sacramento. After the coffee incident, the almost-kiss and the awkward conversation, they hadn't talked much to each other anymore, not on the back flight either. Arizona had asked if they could walk home together, since they only lived a few streets apart.<p>

_I wanna lift up that blue skirt._

_You can't use her_.

The numb person inside of her was constantly arguing with the rational person. Callie was sex on legs, no doubt about that. She had her back turned to Arizona now, showing off her curvy behind. The blonde was almost drooling.

The ringing of her own phone brought her back to reality.

'Arizona! How are you?' Teddy was yelling hard, trying to drown out the loud music playing in the background.

'I can barely hear you!' Arizona got the urge to yell back just as loud.

'Sorry, I'm at this party. One sec, I'll go outside.'

Arizona waited patiently and saw Callie's phonecall was over.

'I can't talk long, Callie is waiting for me.' As she said that, she saw the brunette walking into a closeby bathroom. She didn't look too good.

'Callie, huh? See, I told you she's great!' Teddy had reached a more quiet spot.

'Great? What the hell did you get me into? I can't take my eyes off her! You knew that would happen, meanie. Tell me you knew.'

'Guilty.'

'That's all you have to say? I hate you, Teds!' Arizona tried to sound angry, but failed and laughed out loud.

'Don't do stupid things, Arizona, she's not gay.'

Arizona was silent for a few seconds.

_What?_

'Impossible. She flirted with me. I just know she's gay.'

'Well, she told me she's not, so be careful with that. Shit, I have to go! Catch up with you later!'

The connection was broken and all that was left for Arizona was the beeping sound in her ear and a lot of confusion.

Meanwhile, Callie had reappeared and was now walking towards her, looking very pale.

'You look like you've seen a ghost! Who was that on the phone?'

'My b- Uh, friend.'

'Your boyfriend?' Arizona's eyes narrowed.

'No, just a friend. I don't have a…'

'Why are you so upset after talking to "just a friend"?'

'I'm not upset.'

'Yes, you are.'

'I don't wanna talk about it. Can we leave?'

Arizona observed Callie, her eyes boring into brown ones, desperate to find answers. The Latina looked away and turned her back on her, striding towards the exit door. Arizona quickly followed her steps and decided to not ask further questions. Today.

* * *

><p>Callie's shoulder brushed Arizona's as they were walking alongside each other in the direction of their neighbourhood. Callie wished she wouldn't feel like she was in a sauna every time she touched the blonde. They couldn't work, her boss had been crystal clear.<p>

_Focus on the job, Torres._

Right now, she was not working though. This was her personal life, her boss surely couldn't control that. There was a hot blonde right next to her and she could worry about her job tomorrow. 'You hungry?'

_Please say yes._

'Starving.'

Callie had an inside dance party, then pulled herself together, trying to sound as casual as possible. 'Wanna grab some kebab? There's an amazing place a just few blocks away.'

_Is she asking me out? _Arizona was slightly startled, then decided Callie was probably just being friendly.

'Sure!'

Callie couldn't hide the megawatt smile that appeared on her face. 'Ok then, at the next crossroad we'll go to the right.'

Arizona glanced sideways and saw Callie's lightened up face.

'You know, I love your smile.'

Callie smiled even wider, if possible. She looked into Arizona's eyes.

'Well, then I can say I love your eyes.'

'Thank you. Yours aren't so bad either.'

They both laughed as they turned the corner.

Callie pointed at a building furter on in the street. 'Our dinner is right over there.'

'Can't really see where the place is, but I'll take your word for it.' Arizona smiled.

'I hope you have a large stomach, because the size of the sandwich is huge.'

'Might not seem like it, but I'm a big eater. The only thing you should be worried about is how _you _are going to eat the whole thing. I saw you sneakily devouring that chicken pesto thing from the food cart.' She leaned to the right, nudging Callie's shoulder playfully.

'Busted.' Callie grinned guiltily.

They walked silently for a few minutes, then reached the kebab place. It didn't look too fancy but very cheerful, decorated by a couple of colorful plastic tables and chairs that were spread out in the small space randomly.

'You can go sit somewhere, I'll get the food. Chicken or lamb?' Callie looked at Arizona questioningly.

'Chicken please.'

As Arizona sat down at a flashy pink table, Callie ordered dinner. A few minutes later, she returned with two plates and two drinks.

'You could have chosen to sit at _any_ table and you choose flashy pink?'

'Not good?' Arizona pouted her lips.

'No comment.' Callie's smile was cheaky. 'Anyways, I got us Coca Cola and Sprite, didn't know which one you'd prefer. You pick. And I got us the not so spicy sauce.'

'Thank you.' Arizona smiled up at Callie and gestured to the chair next to her.

'I'm gonna just say sorry in advance, I can't eat this stuff in a decent way. Don't pay attention to me.'

Arizona laughed. 'That goes without saying. Personally, I think kebab was made by people who loved kissing.' Callie burst into laughter but Arizona put up a serious face. 'Not kidding! I'm telling you, they just wanna lick all the stuff from each other's face! They could have made it so much easier. Smaller bread, less meat, less sauce. Or give everyone two smaller sandwiches instead of one huge one. They just wanted more kissing in the world.'

'Interesting theory, I'm just gonna pretend I believe you,' Callie laughed.

Arizona feigned offence and took the coke, taking a large sip.

Callie took a bite of her huge sandwich, almost spitting it out when she saw a pair of curious blue eyes observing her, an amused twinkle in them.

'Wo wah we,' she said, her mouth stuffed with meat and pita.

'Excuse me?'

Callie swallowed and said: 'Don't watch me!'

'Then eat in a more decent way,' Arizona teased.

Callie stuck out her tongue. 'Then show me how it's done.'

Arizona raised her eyebrows in a slightly cocky way, silently accepting the challenge.

She brought the sandwich to her lips and took a bite, never losing eye contact with the Latina. Sauce dripped down her chin as she tried to chew with her mouth closed but failed miserably. Callie snorted as she realized the blonde was no better than she was.

'There is no way we can eat this without making a mess. Let's just not pay attention to each other.'

'Deal.'

The rest of the meal they ate in silence, attempting to eat as decently as possible. They stole glances at each other despite the deal they made, resulting in a lot of awkward eye contact.

When Arizona had finished, Callie wasn't even halfway through her meal.

'Told ya!' Arizona said triumphantly.

'Hmpf. I'm so full. I'm done.'

'Need a tummyrub?' Arizona asked jokingly.

Callie swallowed loudly. She wanted nothing more than Arizona's hands on her. All over her.

Arizona saw Callie's shocked face. 'I'm kidding, girl!'

'Oh, yeah, ok.'

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Callie._

'You've got something...' Arizona stretched out her arm and reached for Callie's lower lip, gently wiping away a drop of garlic sauce with her thumb. She didn't miss the fact that Callie's eyes turned three shades darker.

_Let's work her up a bit more._

She brought her thumb to her own lips and licked off the sauce, slowly, making sure her tongue swirled around it sensually.

'Arizona...'

'Hm?'

'You're...'

'I'm what?'

_Hot, sexy, gorgeous..._

'Need some air…' Callie mumbled and she stood up quickly and walked out of the door.

Arizona ran after her. 'We still have to pay!'

'Already did.'

'Oh… thanks.' Callie's pace was so fast she almost had to run to keep up with her. 'Can you slow down?'

Callie slowed down a little but still acted like she was in a racewalking competition.

Arizona grabbed her arm and managed to stop her.

'What's wrong?'

Callie reluctantly turned around to face the blonde.

_You make me feel things I've never felt before and it scares the shit out of me._

'Nothing.'

A disbelieving look appeared on Arizona's face.

'I don't believe you. You were acting weird after that phonecall too. Did something happen? You can tell me. I won't judge.'

'I… I can't tell you.'

_Of course she doesn't trust you yet, you barely know her._

'I understand... I won't ask anymore.'

They walked on in silence and reached Arizona's apartment building a few minutes later.

'Well then… See you tomorrow?' Arizona asked.

Callie looked at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably. 'I don't think… I can't...'

'You can't what?' Arizona's hand found Callie's chin and lifted it up, looking deeply into the chocolate brown eyes.

'I have to go back to the long flights.'

'What? Why? I thought the boss was ok with this.' Arizona panicked. _You don't know what you've got till it's gone. _ Arizona needed Callie, she wouldn't be able to get through the week alone. Callie was quickly becoming one of the most comforting people in her life now that Tim was gone. She couldn't lose her.

'I- Yeah he is… I can't explain...'

_You know what happens when you don't obey._

Callie started to shake a little.

'Hey, calm down,' Arizona said as she saw how upset Callie actually was. She started stroking her upper arms.

'I don't want you to go home like this. Just come inside for a moment, I'll get you some tea.'

'No, I can- '

But Arizona had already opened the door and pulled her colleague inside, dragging her after her, up the stairs.

'Here we are,' she said as she unlocked her front door and motioned Callie inside. 'Take a seat.'

She lead her to the couch and went to the kitchen to boil some water. She sat down next to Callie a few minutes later, placing two hot tea cups on the coffee table.

'Thanks.'

Arizona moved closer to Callie and put an arm around her.

'You're nice and warm.'

Callie forced a faint smile.

'Hey...' Arizona touched Callie's chin for the second time today and turned her head towards her, locking eyes. 'You'll be ok,' she whispered, leaning in slowly. Her eyes flickered down to Callie's lips. Those lips she wanted to kiss to badly. Her heart started to pound and her breathing increased. Their lips were only three inches apart now. Callie's smell invaded her nostrils and made her eyes flutter closed for a second.

Teddy's voice echoed inside her head, somewhere far away.

_Don't do stupid things, Arizona, she's not gay._

_- She flirted with me. I just know she's gay._

Arizona didn't know. She had only said that to calm herself down. But right now, with Callie so close their noses almost touched, only one thought filled her mind.

_I want her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woooh some sexual tension there? Kiss or no kiss? Comments are always welcome, I'm loving them so much!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo, the weekly update thing got a little messed up.. My personal life got in the way, unfortunately. I'm really sorry you guys had to wait for this chapter for SO long, hope it lives up to your expectations! For one, it's a lot longer than the previous ones. Comments are always welcome, they're like little presents for me that always make me smile, so please keep sending them (negative ones too, I learn from those)!**

**Little summary to catch up: Arizona and Callie ****are both flight attendants for Seattle Shuttle. Arizona's brother dies and her best friend Teddy wants Callie to cheer her up a little. They have never met, but they both feel a spark the moment they see each other. They end up in Arizona's apartment when Callie starts to panic after a mysterious phone call from her boss...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona closed her eyes.<p>

_Don't move._

She had to let Callie come to _her_. She had to make sure Callie wanted this too. She had to be patient.

Arizona wasn't patient. There was so much tension between the two women. So close. _So close_, but Callie hadn't made a move yet. Arizona's heart was beating so loud she was afraid Callie would hear it. She was trying to control her breathing but she knew she was failing. Callie noticed the way the blonde's chest was heaving up and down and she felt the air that came out of Arizona's nose softly colliding with her own nose.

The wait seemed to last hours. Hours of pure excitement, pure sexual tension, completely filled with the desire to kiss that tanned woman. Something deep inside of her was stirring continuously, like a little dragon trying to spit out his first jet of fire but only producing smoke. Warm, friendly, coiling smoke. But when she felt Callie's soft lips finally connecting with hers, the baby dragon seemed to have found enough strength to set all her intestines on fire. It spread through her body like wildfire, making her want to jump on top of the other woman and do the most inappropriate things to her. She had never been _this_ turned on _so _fast. She felt her upper lip being captured between full lips gently and closed her own lips around Callie's lower lip in response. She sucked on it softly, released it and pulled back, opening her eyes. They met comforting brown ones with a wide smile before drifting closed again, her body leaning in for another kiss. Strong hands found her thighs and stroked them slowly. Callie started politely, placing her hands just above the blonde's knees, but couldn't resist the temptation to ease higher until she reached her groin, kneading slowly. Arizona's heart jumped as she felt those hands moving _so damn close_ to her center. She allowed herself to take the next step, running her tongue over Callie's lower lip tantalizingly slow. A barely audible moan escaped Callie's mouth as the blonde opposite her bit her lip, then licked it again soothingly. Her hands left those sexy thighs and tangled in blonde hair, pulling her in more and making their upper bodies brush against each other. Arizona started breathing so heavily she had to break the kiss again, their foreheads resting against each other, their lips only one inch apart and breathing in each other's air. A loose strand of blonde hair was tucked behind her ear and she felt Callie's hands tilt her head to the side gently. Next thing she knew, she felt Callie's lips ghosting over her neck, barely making contact, which caused Arizona to pant even more heavily.

'Callie…' she whispered as those full lips explored every inch of her neck, sucking on her soft skin in different places. Callie let her tongue peek out for the first time and lightly licked a path from the blonde's clavicle all the way up to her chin. Arizona moaned loudly at the feeling of the woman's warm tongue tracing her pulsing carotid artery and she couldn't ignore the burning desire to feel that tongue against hers any longer. She laid her hand in Callie's neck, her thumb lifting up the Latina's chin, and pressed their lips together once more. This time, she opened her mouth slightly and her tongue darted out, trying to find contact with the one that was setting her neck on fire mere seconds before. Callie's hands had travelled downwards, grazing her boobs on their way down, making Arizona's heart skip a beat. Tanned hands had reached the hem of Arizona's blouse and were now softly stroking the small of Arizona's back over the fabric, while Callie finally granted the blonde's tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues were softly swirling around each other, occasional moans leaving their mouths. Callie slipped her hands under Arizona's blouse and started to draw circles on her back, slowly moving up until she felt the clasp of the blonde's bra. Arizona's eyes flickered open when she felt Callie's lips leaving hers, deft fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra. That was when she saw Callie's phone screen lighting up brightly, signaling an incoming call.

'Callie…'

'Oh, I'm sorry, am I going too fast?' Tanned hands immediately let go of the clasp as Callie removed them from under the blonde's blouse.

'No, no, that's not it... Your phone...'

Callie looked at her phone, remembering she had put it on the coffee table right after they came home. _Home? You wish._

Arizona was right, someone was calling her. She didn't want to pick up at first, but changed her mind when she saw the picture of a woman appearing on the screen.

'I'm really sorry, I have to take this…' She shot Arizona an apologetic look and jumped off the couch, grabbing her phone and walking to the nearest door.

Arizona frowned and straightened her slightly messed up company blouse as she sat back on the couch.

_She just walked into my bedroom. Alone._

This was not what Arizona had planned after their mind-blowing kiss. Callie's hushed voice was coming from behind her closed bedroom door and Arizona had to admit she was curious about the topic of the conversation. _I have to take this. _It seemed to be important. The brunette had been so upset after that weird phone call this afternoon. Unable to resist the temptation, Arizona stood up and tiptoed towards the door through which Callie had disappeared.

_'… __called me today, Addy, he __**called**__ me. Does he ever call employees?'_

This was definitely about the phone call earlier today.

_'__My assignment. I failed him. Something personal came in, how can he expect me to…'_

The woman on the other side of the line said something but it was impossible for Arizona to make out what she said. Properly hearing Callie's hushed voice was hard enough already.

_'__Yes, I know. I can only do my job when I'm on the longer flights. But something… someone… never mind. I still need a key to get into that room. How am I supposed to get anything out of that company without information from my own?'_

Another short silence. Arizona's mind was racing. _My own? Callie was working for another company? Trying to get her hands on __**the key**_?

The key was a phenomenon among all employees of Seattle Shuttle. Nobody knew exactly _what _it was, probably some sort of a pass, but it would provide access to several very important, high security rooms located in the airport, containing sensitive data and records. The most important room, the room Callie was presumably talking about now, wasn't located in Seattle though. Arizona doubted if Callie knew that. Besides, there was only one key, and it was kept by one of the people on the board of directors of the airport. '_You'd be stupid to try to steal that key,'_ a colleague had told Arizona on her first day at the airport.

_'__Thank you.' _Arizona heard Callie's voice again. '_I will see you tomorrow then, meet me in the conference room on the second floor. No bugs there, I double checked. No one will know.'_

Arizona figured the conversation would end soon and didn't feel like getting caught eavesdropping on her colleague's conversation. She quickly tiptoed back to the couch and switched on the television, pretending to have been watching all along. Just in time, because the bedroom door was opened and Callie appeared again.

'I'm really sorry Arizona.' Arizona muted the sound of the TV. 'I had to take that one, I haven't spoken to her in a week. Don't worry, she's just a friend.' Callie decided to clear the air right away, in case the blonde was thinking Addison meant something more to her. 'And her timing always sucks,' she added with a wink. She ran her hand through curly blonde hair. 'I didn't mean to ruin our moment together,' she said as she sat down on the couch next to Arizona. 'I'm sorry I did. Can I make it up to you? Maybe by doing _this_?'

Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Arizona's, feeling warmth spreading through her whole body all over again. She leaned back after a few seconds, opening her eyes and looking at the blonde intently.

'You are so beautiful.'

Arizona didn't reply, she just looked back into the other woman's eyes. She still couldn't believe the things she heard Callie say a few minutes ago. She seemed honest and loyal. Arizona would _never_ have thought she's a spy. For whatever freaky company. With whatever freaky boss.

Arizona was gazing at a point somewhere behind Callie as her mind was drifting off.

'Hey, something wrong?' Callie noticed Arizona's absent behavior and ran her finger down the blonde's cheek. Arizona's eyes found hers again.

'No, no, I'm ok. Just sleepy I guess.' Arizona didn't want to confront Callie with what she had overheard. Not now.

_Let's see what she has to say to her friend tomorrow in the second floor conference room._

'Yeah, it's been quite a busy day for both of us. I guess I have to go home soon.'

'Is it far from here? Do you know how to get there?'

'Nah, not that far I think. I'll use Google Maps on my phone. Let's see...' Callie took her phone from her back pocket.

'Yeah, good idea.' Arizona tried to make it sound sincere, but didn't really want Callie to go. Since Tim died she often had nightmares, but last week, when Teddy slept over for a night, she found out that having someone close to her made her feel safe, somehow.

_Even though she's a potentially dangerous spy. _

_- But she wouldn't hurt me._

'Damnit. Only 3% of my battery left and I left my charger at home.' Callie threw her phone on the coffee table. 'Do you have a computer? I'll memorize the route.'

Arizona, now desperately wanting someone to stay around her tonight, decided to tell Callie a little white lie.

'Teddy borrowed my laptop last week but didn't bring it back yet.'

In fact, her laptop was on the small desk that stood in the corner of her apartment, but a pile of clothes made it completely invisible. 'But you can sleep over at my place tonight, I don't mind at all.' Arizona tried to sound casual and flashed Callie an innocent smile.

Callie had to think about that. Sleeping over at a colleague's place? A colleague she didn't even know that well, a colleague she wanted to pin against every available wall to kiss her senseless? Or fuck her senseless... _Torres, quit the dirty thoughts! _

'Yeah? I guess that would be ok...' Callie tried not to look like she was picturing the blonde naked at that moment.

'I have PJs for you. Two seconds.' Arizona stood up and walked to her room, opening her dresser and trying to dig a way through the terrible mess of clothes.

She jumped when she heard Callie's voice coming from close behind her.

'I can sleep in my underwear if you can't find any PJs.'

_Ha. Like I'm gonna let her. I wouldn't even be able to fall asleep knowing she's in the next room, half naked._

'No, I'm sure they're in here. _Somewhere_.'

'Do you want me to… help?' Callie was now standing right behind Arizona, the blonde's back pressed up against her chest. She circled her arms around the slim waist of the woman in front of her and smelled her curly hair.

'You smell amazing.'

'You're not helping.'

'Complaining?'

Arizona couldn't hide the smirk that started to appear on her face. She turned around so that she was facing Callie. 'No.'

It took Callie one second to close the distance between them, pressing her lips against the soft ones she had become addicted to since she first felt them against hers. She pushed Arizona backwards against the dresser, closing the messy drawer on their way.

_"__She's not gay"? Sure as hell didn't look like she wasn't. _Arizona smiled into the kiss. The smile turned into a moan within seconds, because Callie's hands had drifted under her blouse and lifted up her tank top, slowly inching up, fingers raking over her belly. Arizona shivered under her touch as Callie stroked a particularly sensitive spot on her belly, making the blonde giggle.

'That's the cutest damn thing I've ever seen,' Callie whispered, nipping on a soft earlobe. Arizona tried to smile but the only emotion her face was able to show, was pleasure. Callie was pressed up against her, touching her in all the right places, her hands coming dangerously close to her bra-encased boobs. Callie was entranced by the feeling of the blonde's skin against her hands. She had never appreciated a female body as much as now. The softness, the curves, the warmth. Damn, Arizona had the most perfect body. The way those muscles twitched under her touch was just... And that tight blouse made her boobs look amazing. Unfortunately, the tight blouse was also the reason she couldn't touch those glorious boobs now. _Too fucking tight_. Her hands moved downwards again, and Arizona let out a small groan at the loss of contact. Callie started fumbling with the lowest button and worked her way up quickly, wanting to get rid of that piece of clothing as soon as possible. Meanwhile, her lips were moving against Arizona's, her tongue coming out occasionally to explore the blonde's mouth. When she finished unbuttoning the blouse, she moved her hands to the blonde's shoulders, under the white fabric, sliding it off her arms in one swift motion, never losing contact with the pearly skin underneath. Her own company blouse was still tucked in her shirt, but Arizona was already trying to pull it out to even the score. Callie was too busy ogling the blonde's curvy torso, covered by a black tank top, to offer her a helping hand unbuttoning her own blouse. _Why did I ever sleep with men? This is perfection... Hold on. Am I going to sleep with her? I've only known her since this morning. This is going pretty fast… Too fast?_

Meanwhile, Arizona had managed to get her brand new colleague out of her company uniform and was now drooling at the sight of those tanned boobs encased in a deep red bra. A few seconds passed before she realized Callie had stopped moving and was obviously deeply absorbed in thought.

'Something wrong?' she asked, circling her arms around the brunette's waist.

'I… Aren't we going a little fast? We hardly know each other. Maybe we should… I don't know…'

Arizona was taken aback by Callie's sudden change of heart. _Wasn't she hungrily pushing me against the dresser mere minutes ago?_

'Uh... Yeah. Yeah, if you're not comfortable, it's fine. Totally fine.'

'It's not that I'm not comfortable, Arizona. I haven't felt so at ease with someone in a long time. It's just… I wouldn't want to have a one night stand with you now, followed by weeks of awkward contact at work.'

'Yeah, I guess I agree with you. We should stop.' There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Callie picked it up immediately.

'I'm sorry! I don't know what you expected from this. Maybe you only wanted a one night stand…'

Arizona wanted to deny it. She really wanted to, but she remembered the thoughts that had crossed her mind during their flight today. _Callie makes me forget about Tim and that's all I need at the moment. I'd feel so much better after a night of meaningless sex with this woman._

'I… I don't know what I wanted.' Arizona immediately regretted her answer when she saw the disappointment in Callie's eyes. Callie could see right through her. She knew she had only wanted to get her mind off things.

Callie turned around and started to walk back to the living room again, but Arizona grabbed her hand.

'Callie… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. This morning, I thought sleeping with you would get my mind off Tim. I'm not gonna lie about that. Now I realize I don't need to sleep with you. Just being around you is enough. I really like you. Like… _really_ like you. And I think you are right. We should take it slow, because we could be something.' Callie's body relaxed again and a smile appeared on her face. Meanwhile, Arizona's mind was racing, trying to find the right words to form the question she wanted to ask this woman so badly.

'If you're up for it, I'd like to take you to dinner some day.' Arizona's voice was surprisingly steady, considering her heart was beating like crazy and she was nervous as hell.

_What if she says no?_

_- She wouldn't... right?_

Callie shrugged. 'Hmm... Maybe.'

'Maybe?' Arizona's face dropped.

'Yeah. My schedule's kinda insane right now, so I'll get back to you.' She started walking towards the living room once again, but stopped at the door and turned around, an amused smile on her face. 'How's, uh, tomorrow?'

Arizona chuckled. 'Tomorrow's perfect.'

Callie smiled widely and walked into the living room. 'I'll sleep on the couch,' she yelled back at Arizona. She spotted a pile of clothes on a desk in the corner of the blonde's apartment.

_There might be PJs over there._ She walked over to the desk and started rummaging through the shirts and jeans. No PJs. At the bottom of the pile, she discovered something else though. A shiny black laptop, covered by a tank top and a navy blue sweater.

_"__Teddy borrowed it", huh? _Callie smirked.

She decided to not tell Arizona about this, she didn't want to embarrass her. She probably had her reasons for not telling the truth. Callie piled up all the clothes again, making sure the laptop was invisible, then walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The tea cups were still on the coffee table, undoubtedly ice cold now. Callie spotted a red toothbrush on the kitchen counter and figured Arizona wouldn't mind her borrowing it. Arizona came walking out of her bedroom with a triumphant smile on her face.

'Found them! I'll get you a blanket too.'

She threw the PJs on the couch and walked back to her bedroom again, only to reappear within 20 seconds, carrying a fluffy blanket. Callie was done brushing her teeth and washed her mouth. 'Thanks, Arizona.' She walked over to the couch, where Arizona had just dropped the blanket. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. 'Goodnight.'

'Sweet dreams,' Arizona whispered. She walked off to the bathroom, taking the red toothbrush with her. 'Yeah, you can borrow this, so polite of you to ask,' she said with a wink.

'Sorry,' Callie stuck out her tongue. Arizona disappeared and Callie switched off the lights and made herself comfortable on the couch. She heard Arizona brush her teeth and tiptoe to her bed, then it was silent. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She couldn't get that blonde out of her mind. She had to be around her. Closer. Closer than she was now. She tortured herself for 30 more minutes before she snapped like a twig. She flung the blanket off herself and got up, walking to Arizona's bedroom barefoot. She opened the door slowly, trying to not wake up the sleeping beauty in the double bed. She closed the door again and climbed onto the bed, ending up right behind Arizona, spooning her. She kissed her neck lightly and sighed.

_This is amazing._

Arizona hadn't fallen asleep yet either and smiled as she felt a warm body pressed up against her back. She had thought she needed sex with this woman to forget about her brother. Turns out just cuddling was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the follows, favs and comments, keep 'em coming! :)<strong>


End file.
